Come Sail Away
by onceuponaswan2
Summary: Takes place after the season 5 finale. Emma, Hook, and the rest of the Storybrooke gang are becoming accustomed to the quiet moments, when Hyde and the Evil Queen start to cause destruction to ruin everyone's happy endings.
1. Chapter 1

*ongoing fic set after season 5 finale*

Everyone is at Granny's when we return. Killian and I walk in hand-in-hand. He tells me he's going to grab a table for us. I watch as he heads towards where my parents and my little brother sit. My mom looks down at Neal with a huge smile. Killian sits across from them, David and him conversing.

"I guess everything is back to normal."

I turn to see Zalena sitting beside me at the bar. She holds her baby, Robyn in her arms. After everything Zalena has done to us, it's hard to come to terms with her as being a good guy. Then again, if Regina turned over a new leaf, I don't see why Zalena can't as well.

I sit down on the stool. "For now."

She caresses her baby's arm as she continues to talk with me. "You know Emma, there's no reason why we can't be friends."

"Funny," I shift in my seat. "I still have the bruise from when you used magic to throw me to the ground."

"I also saved the town from Hades," she throws at me. And she does have a point. If Hades would have survived, there's no telling what could have happened to any of us. Who knows? Maybe Storybrooke wouldn't even be here.

"I do owe you a thank you, so thank you. Hades could have caused a lot of damage." I see Granny give me a nod from the other side of the counter.

She makes her way over to me. "And what can I get for you, Savior?"

I smile. "Emma is fine, and two grilled cheese with-"

Granny holds her hand up to stop me. "With onion rings. It's all you order, dear."

Turning around to see my family and Killian, I smile at them. They've come far with accepting Killian as the man I love. Than again, so have I. Never in a million years would I have thought I would fall in love with a pirate or a villain. But much like myself, he's changed for the better. And if I didn't know any better, I would say David has taken a liking to him as well. He, out of everyone, was against Killian's affection towards me. I never intended to act on my attraction to Killian, but once I saw the kind of man he really is, I couldn't help it. My heart has been broken more than I would have liked it to, but he's sharpened my heart. He's made me happier than I ever thought possible in my life.

"Here you are," Granny sets my grilled cheeses on the counter. I slide her a ten dollar bill and hop off the stool. Zalena grabs my wrist lightly.

"I mean it, Emma. I truly am different," she whispers.

Not bothering to respond, I head to the table. Killian slides into the booth so he's next to the wall. David and him continue talking about their adventure at the mental hospital they were trapped in. Sliding Killian's grilled cheese to him, I happily start eating mine. As of now, it's a quiet moment and I intend to savor it while it lasts. Who knows when everything will be normal.

"Where's Henry?" Mary Margaret asks me.

I swallow what I was eating. "With Regina. I think it would be good for her to have him after everything she's been through."

David looks between Killian and me. "Do you need somewhere to stay?"

I shake my head. "I have my own house. Remember?"

His eyebrows scrunch together in worry. "I know, but the last time you were in that house, you were the Dark One."

"If you're afraid of me becoming the Dark One again, you have nothing to worry about. I don't think that's how it works. Besides, Gold has the darkness all to himself now."

Killian shifts slightly beside me. "It's okay if you don't want to go back there, love."

"No," I say sternly. "What happened to me has nothing to do with anything. You know what? I think I just need to go, get some rest."

"Swan," Killian sighs when I slide out of the booth.

I head towards the door. "I'll see you at home. I just need some alone time right now."

I see the worry in my mom's eyes. She thinks I'm going to fall back into darkness again. I wish she would understand that I'm strong enough to not fall back. With Killian and the rest of my family at my side, there's no way I can resort back into the darkness. Gold's too weak to change, but I'm not. After going to Hell and back, I feel like I can do just about anything.

The air hits my face and it smells like it may start raining soon. Unlocking the door to my bug, I get inside, excited to get home and get some rest. The past couple of weeks have been hectic. I look forward to sleeping in for once. Tomorrow, I return to my duties as sheriff. I never knew I would be this excited to get back to work.

"I won't go dark again." I repeat to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in the dining room where the window overlooks to the water, I now know the reason Killian chose this house. It's been quite some time since I've been here.

When we returned from the Underworld, I stayed with my parents. Going back here didn't feel right if Killian wasn't with me. This house symbolized our future, and if he wasn't here to share it with me, it would be my own Hell.

"Swan," I hear Killian's voice and then the door shutting behind him. When he walks in, his face is etched with concern.

Despite his obstacles: being a villian and then death, Killian is always concerned about me. Never once has he dwelled on his hardships. Although I wish he would. I want him to know that I'm here if he ever needs to talk about the recent events.

"I said I was okay." I may love him, but I really need time to myself. The past few weeks, no, the past few years have been a whirlwind of insanity. I can't help but miss the quite life I had can in Boston. I may not have been happy, but it was normal. Living in Storybrooke is anything but normal. I know Henry wouldn't want to go back; his whole family is here. As is mine. That doesn't stop the pang in my heart each time I think about Boston.

"I know that look," Killian steps towards me. "You're upset. Why won't you talk to me, love?"

I try my best to smile for him. He's been through enough, he doesn't need my self pity. I'm afraid he'll decide that getting tangled with me wasn't the best decision. I've lost him so many times, I can't handle the possibility of him leaving me for good this time. I shake myself from those thoughts. That won't happen.

Caressing his cheek, I stand on my tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips. When my lips meet his, he captures mine with a feverish passion. The same passion and intensity that overtook both of us that day in Neverland. Only, at the time, I was too afraid to open up to anyone. It'd been hard, but Killian was able to tear down the walls I spent years building up.

My hands grab at the his hair at the base of his neck. I hear him groan against my lips and I press closer against him. Just as his hand slides up my back, the front door bangs open.

"Gross," I hear.

I pull away from a distraught Killian who mumbles "bloody hell" under his breath at the interruption. Regina and Henry are standing in the door way. I glance over at Killian who is looking intently out the window. Wiping my hands on my jeans, I head over to where Regina and Henry stand.

"Next time you might want to do that somewhere void of public viewing," Regina scolds me.

"And next time, you might want to try something called the doorbell," Killian snaps back at her.

Henry rolls his eyes at their bickering. The book is under his arms with the pen pocking from the pocket of his jeans. "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde aren't in this book."

I press my lips together. So much for the quiet moments. "Listen kid, it's late."

Normally I would be more than willing to observe the contents of the storybook, but I want to sleep more than anything. Then I want to wake up, drink coffee and head into work. Like a normal human being would do on a Monday morning.

"But, Mom," Henry starts to protest."

"I promise tomorrow we can go over all of this. Now just isn't the time."

I see Regina's disapproval written all over her face. She darts her gaze over to Killian who is now sitting at the table pretending to read the newspaper that's weeks old. It was from when I was the Dark One. Going over to hug Henry, he pulls away from me before walking out the front door. I look at Regina to question the shift in his mood, but she just purses her lips before saying: "remember, don't do to him what your parents did to you."

The door slams shut and I wince. "What did she mean by that?"

"With her, it could be anything. I wouldn't dwell on it, Swan, she'll say anything to try to rile you up."

That's exactly what I'm afraid of. I don't express this to him though. I don't want him knowing how much her words affect me. They shouldn't but they do. Maybe because her words do hold some truth in them. Not like I'm abandoning Henry, but maybe I could benefit for some extra one-on-one with him.

"Want to come to bed with me?" I ask Killian, seeing his smirk is all the answer I need.


	3. Chapter 3

wake up to a lot of banging in the kitchen. Stretching my arm out to the side Killian sleeps on, I realize he's no longer in bed. I slip into my slippers, grabbing my robe as I go out into the kitchen. It's chilly this morning and my tank and shorts aren't helping me much.

"Bloody Hell," I hear as a pan clatters to the tiled floor.

Standing against the doorway, I watch as Killian tries cracking an egg into a fry pan with his hand. I never took into consideration how hard normal day activities would be for Killian. Cracking an egg cannot be easy with just one hand. I need both hands for that duty. Although, he wields a sword like a pro with only one hand. I guess it's just domestic everyday things he struggles with. Which makes sense.

"Need help?" I step further into the kitchen.

It's weird seeing him in sweat pants and a t-shirt. I'm so used to his leather everything. Though, this look certainly does suit him just well. Killian drops the egg at the sound of my voice. He mutters a swear word under his breath, turning around to give me a glare. "Dammit Swan, I was trying to be romantic and make you breakfast in bed."

"You and I both know that I'm the least romantic person in Storybrooke. That's more my parents' deal than mine," I say, grabbing a paper towel to clean the mess.

He looks disappointed at my response. I should have known he would. He may have been a pirate, but he has the most passionate heart. "I know, love."

"Hey," I throw the mess away, putting my hand against his cheek. "You know I love you, Killian."

"And I you." He leans in to kiss me when my phone starts vibrating on the counter. Pulling back, I look at the screen to see Regina calling me. It's only eight in the morning. Not to mention that it's my day off. She should be calling David and not me. As I go to pick it up, I see a text from David telling me that he's sick so he won't be on duty today. Groaning, I answer.

"This better be important," I growl into the phone.

"Morning to you, Emma. I have a problem. My office has been tampered with. I looked at the security footage, but the person must have wiped themselves."

Resisting the urge to hurl my phone against the wall, I tell her I'll be there soon. Of course Storybrooke can't go a day without some kind of chaos. The feeling of missing Boston is coming back to me. Then I look over at Killian trying to use the coffee machine and that all goes away. For the moment.

Heading to the bedroom, I put on a pair of jeans and a black turtleneck. My red leather jacket is sprawled on the chair beside the bed. Putting it on, I slip into a pair of rain boots. It rained all throughout the night. The ground is covered with puddles.

"Hopefully I won't be gone long," I kiss Killian on the cheek. "Duty calls, or whatever."

Killian walks me to the door. "I was hoping we'd watch that Netflix thing you talk about all the time."

Smiling, I open the door. "And we will. As soon as I find out who broke into Regina's office. I thought we got rid of all the crazy villians when Hades was killed."

"Nothing is ever that easy," he tells me. "If it were, we wouldn't be together."

And he's right. If I hadn't arrived in this crazy town, I would still be the closed-off Emma I was only a couple of years ago. So much has happened, but not all of them have been bad things. I found a family, my true love and I found myself. I would never want to go back to the person I was in Boston. I was an orphan, closed off, I didn't know who I was. Boston Emma seems like a whole other person.

"Don't I know that," I roll my eyes. "See you later."

I get into my Bug, muttering under my breath as a storm cloud appears from above me. Only it's not a normal rain cloud. This one is a red cloud. Throwing open my door, I stand outside as it descends upon me.

"Swan!" I hear Killian yell out to me.

Just as I turn to face him, the cloud starts to surround Killian. His calls for me aren't audible from the cloud suffocating him. Screaming for him, I lift my hand, magic flowing from it. Only I'm too panicked to control my magic properly. It hits against the red cloud but it does nothing to dissipate it. Running over to him, I can hear his screams more clearly now. As I'm about to reach out to him, I'm glued into place by an unknown force. Jerking myself forward, I try to escape from the invisible glue. The cloud of red is staring to thin out. Killian is on the ground, motionless. I cry out for him, but it catches in my throat. A tear slides down my face. I can't lose him; not after everything we've been through.

"Killian," I sob.

"Calm down, Savior. He's not dead. Well, at least not yet."

I freeze at the sound of the voice. It sounds eerily like Regina's. I don't bother to look for where the voice is coming from. A figure looms before me, and staring back at me is none other than the Evil Queen herself. My mouth drops open. Regina separated herself from the Evil Queen back in New York. Unless it didn't work properly. Evil isn't born, it's made. If Regina created herself into a villain before, who's to say Regina hasn't gone back to her old ways. After Robin died, I wasn't sure how she would be able to cope. She's lost just about everyone she has ever loved. Besides Henry. I had been hoping he was enough for her to be able to fight the darkness. My mind can't fully comprehend how the Evil Queen is standing before me. She shouldn't be here. This is impossible.

"Regina," I manage to get out.

She starts to laugh in a menacing way. "I prefer Your Majesty. Regina is just so commonplace. Don't you think?"

Dumbstruck, I divert my eyes to Killian who is still out cold on the ground. Trying again, I try to muster all of my power to remove me from the trap the Evil Queen holds me in. "You've come too far, Regina!"

"I should have known," she walks around me. "Regina didn't exactly manage to bring me to my demise back in that strange city. It's why I came back-to seek revenge. Not just on Regina, that awful son of hers too. Which happens to be your son as well. Funny how that is."

"No!" I yell. "You'll never be able to defeat us."

Smirking, she releases me from my hold. I thrust both of my hands out in front of me, hitting her with my magic. As it hits her, she doesn't even flinch. I try again, but still nothing. Looking down at my hands, I glance up to see her amused face starring back at me. Then I look over to Killian who is now just starting to wake up. He observes his surrondings before looking up to see the Evil Queen.

"Swan," he tries to stand but falls back onto the ground. He grunts at the impact of his body against the gravel.

The Evil Queen laughs, disappearing into a cloud of red magic. I run over to Killian, pressing my hand to his heart. It's still beating regulary, but his breathing has started to slow. His eyes are closing, unable to keep them open.

"Please," I put my hand against his cheek. "Hold on for me. I'm going to call for help."

Moments later, an ambulance arrives. David is following behind it in his truck. Apparently he isn't sick enough to stop from helping me in a moment of crisis. The paramedics help Killian into the back of the ambulance. I start to head for the ambulance as well when David pulls me back.

"Emma, what happened?" His face is etched with concern. For both Killian and me.

"The Evil Queen," I stare off into the distance. "She's back."

"Regina? I just saw her."

I shake my head. "No. Something must have backfired in New York. We assumed the evil was gone from Regina, but somehow she managed to survive."

"Much like Zalena," David states. "They did learn from the best."

"And now she wants to kill Regina. And Henry," my voice starts to shake.

David drags his hand down his face in worry. "We won't let that happen."

"I hope not." I break away from him, leaping into the back of the ambulance where Killian still lies unconscious.


End file.
